dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Comics Vol 1 43
Supporting Characters: * * Tommy Roberts * Ray Corley | StoryTitle2 = Big Top | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = John Devlin | Inker2_1 = John Devlin | StoryTitle3 = Rance Keane: "The Schooner White Wing" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = William Smith | Penciler3_1 = William Smith | Inker3_1 = William Smith | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Harvey Topping Antagonists: * Ahram-id Other Characters: * Princess Butavanah Locations: * Out West | StoryTitle4 = Samar: "Alina the Slaver" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker4_1 = Reed Crandall | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Alina * Haji | StoryTitle5 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Black Bat" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler5_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker5_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jean Dupre, as The Black Bat * Madame Dupre Other Characters: * The Old Timer * Marie Dupre Locations: * | StoryTitle6 = Poison Ivy: "College For Radicals" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler6_1 = Gill Fox | Inker6_1 = Gill Fox | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Saint Peter | StoryTitle7 = Dusty Dane: "Princess Ahmeer" | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mike Cardigan Antagonists: * Jalnor Other Characters: * Princess Ahmeer Locations: * Turaba | StoryTitle8 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = John Devlin | Inker8_1 = John Devlin | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle9 = Capt. Bruce Blackburn, Counterspy: "Boomerang Blast" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler9_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker9_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gross ** his spies | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Inker10_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | StoryTitle10 = USA, the Spirit of Old Glory: "50 Destroyers" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Geering * Hans ** other spies Items: * 13-star Revolutionary Flag * Torch of Liberty | StoryTitle11 = Rusty Ryan: "Baseball" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Roy ** two other gamblers | StoryTitle12 = Homer Doodle and Son: "Photos at the Zoo" | Synopsis12 = | | Writer12_1 = Arthur Beeman | Penciler12_1 = Arthur Beeman | Inker12_1 = Arthur Beeman | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * | Writer13_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler13_1 = Al Bryant | Inker13_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle13 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "Murderess Escapes From Prison!" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Kitty Dell, a ghost * Mr. Dell, a ghost | StoryTitle14 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis14 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer14_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler14_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker14_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | StoryTitle15 = Spin Shaw: "The Overland Limited" | Synopsis15 = | Writer15_1 = | Penciler15_1 = Clark Williams | Inker15_1 = Clark Williams | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Vehicles: * The Overland Limited | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #43 April 1941, entire issue }}